Rose
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Challenge fic from Littlefiction. Pegasus wants Seto and tries to seduce him. On the steps of KaibaCorp one morning, words are excahnged and wilting roses thrown.


Okay, found a challange fic on Littlefictions profile page in which Pegasus decides he wants Seto and does whatever he can to seduce him. Well, here's an attempt, probably a bad one 'cause I don't usually write Pegasus.

Summary: Pegasus finds Kaiba sitting on the steps of Kaiba corp, and with the help of vsome well chosen words and a half-wilted rose, triesd to convince Seto to let him walk him home. It ain't funny, 'cause I just can't write a funny fic. Well, tell me whatcha think?

Disclaimer: Oh yes. I own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sure I do. Um ... yeah ... I can't even convince myself! Waaa! I want to own it! It's not fair!

**Rose**

Watching him sit on the steps of KaibaCorp at three in the morning. Watching him take a delicate sip of coffee, wondering if his lips always taste as bitter sweet as his favorite drink. I'd like to imagine they do. I imagine that would suit him.

He doesn't glance up at me when I walk over. He only stiffens when I stand directly behind him. He almost decapites me with his coffee mug when I lean over and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He jumps away from my grasp as if my arms carried a current that burns.

"It's late, Kaiba boy. Or should I say earily? You should go home. Mistakes are made when one is too tired to think."

Standing on the step below me, glaring at me with his cold blue eyes. I smell the coffee on his breath, the smoky, musky scent strangely inticing.

"What are you doing here?!"

A demand. Never questions with him, always demands. Just incase he won't be told of he asks. Just in case I may ignore him if he sounds like he needs something from me.

"I could say the same to you, Kaiba boy. It's three am, far too late for someone as handsome as you to be roaming the streets unguarded. Someone may decide to try and take advantage of you. I'm here to make you go home so that doesn't happen."

"I don't need your ... what? Take advantage of me? Let them try. I don't need you, I don't want you!"

Burning, glacial (My, what a contatiction, I didn't think it possible to freeze and burn in one moment) eyes glare at me defiently. The anger, I know it's not at me, he feels causes his slender body to stiffen, and the muscle in his jaw to tighten. Oh, the innocence. Such sweet innocence.

My hands cup his face before he knows what's happneing. I think I'm probably the only person this boy has to look up at. Holding his face, smiling, I notice him blush.

"Seto Kaiba, they will try. Everyone tries to hurt you, and they all succeed. You are too damaged, you were always too damaged. Every step you took in this world, you were always making the desicions on the fact that you were hurt. You couldn't stop it. You hurt, people had hurt you before, and you let them do it. Now, now you can't. Because you'll die if you do. Now the world doesn't hurt you, you hurt it.

"Not true, Kaiba boy. If you walk home tonight, enemies of yours or the man who came before, they will hurt you. Creatures of the night, they try to hurt everyone. Let me walk you home. Let me show you that if you just let it, the mistakes I made, the damage I caused you can be healed.

"I never meant to hurt you. I was thinking only of somebody I lost and had to save. You know that feeling, you were too. Kaiba boy, let me hold you for one night, let me show that not everybody is out to hurt you, and not everybody is out to change you."

Now he pulls back, slaps my hands away from him, and turns. Pracitially running down the steps, away from me and towards the road.

Everything about him screams for me to let him go. I can't. I can't because I want him too much. Fishing in the fold of my suit jacket, I pull it out. It's petals are wilting slightly, it's stem all but crushed. It reminds of him all the more.

Taking aim, I launch it at him, only calling his name softly. He turns back around though, turns and snatchs it from the air on instict. He looks at it, cradles it in his hands, and stares at me. Oh, if only it were raining, then this would be the perfect cliche.

"Pegasus ..."

"Kaiba boy, I gave up on the person I lost," I mummer, striding up to him ...

"Only because I found someone I could love jsut as much as I loved her."

Sweeping the feet out from under him, and holding his surprisingly light body in my arms, I smile.

"She was the beautiful rose I lost, and you are the wilting one I can't help but adore."

-Owari-

Good, bad, so awful it's not even funny? Tell me whatcha thought? Only no flames. They will be used to toast marshmallows, and shoo the mutant bugs in my garden shed.


End file.
